kurda Smahlt
by samantha mulder007
Summary: R


Rachel Johnson was exhausted. She was running in a narrow corridor, checking her watch nervously over and over again. She had an appointment at 4 AM , and it was exactely 4.10 AM at that time. She has never been late before…

And- on the top of that- she was afraid too. She didn't have the slighest idea what to expect about her new mentor at vampite mountain.

All she knew was his name: Kurda Smahlt. More exactely General Kurda Smahlt, which was supposed to change into Prince kurda Smahlt in some weeks' time.

It hasn't sounded badly, and from that she could imagine an old, very traditional, respectable, but old-fashioned vampire with huge scars in every part of his body, whis body which gave evidence of the many wars he'd fought…surely not a Prince Charming…but good and experienced enough to teach her the important habits of vampires, and show her the differences that distinguished their lives from humans'.

She looked at her watch again:4.15

'Holy fuck'she whispered to herself angrily and turned left , as it was indicated in the map , she was given.

At least she found a door at the place , which was signed as "Kurda Smahlt's " on the map.

She let out a relieved sigh, and tried the door.Closed.

'Shit' she said, now aloud, and turned away from the door with final desperation.

Than,suddenly, the door flung open, and she saw a man.

She froze for a minute. Who can he be?She was nearly sure-not a vampire.No dirt, no scars (except three little ones on his left cheek). Moreover, he wore a light blue suit instead of the old, torn robe.

No…he cannot be a vampire . Mostly not Kurda Smahlt…

'Can I help you?' he asked immediately.

Rachel wanted to answer , but she couldn't say anything.

Maybe it were his deep blue eyes or his innocent-blond hair that imparted him such a charming appearance that fascineted her so much. Just a second later, she felt a pleasant shiver, she has never experienced before, and than, she found herself just staring at the man, wordlessly , under the stong influence of his mistakeless beauty…

'Can I help you, Miss…?' he repeated the question.

'Er..Johnson…Rachel Johnson…'

'Miss Johnson.'

His woice was so calm, so friendly.He smiled at rachel, trying to encourage her.

Rachel smiled back, still uncertainly, hardly noticing the stange , excited flash in his eyes.

'Oh, well… yes. I had a meeting at Mr. Kurda Smahlt, so ..I'd be glad if you could give me the-'

' That's right .I'm Kurda Smahlt.'

'Really?' she asked, giving the word such an emphasiye, that was impossible not to catch.

'Yes , i am'he confirmed himself.'Why do you find it so strange to believe?'he asked, still smiling.

'Oh..I just haven't expected some1 like you, after the others…the vampires I met..,you know…the are so different…'

'Yeah, I suppose so.. but I also have to admit, that when I saw you I also become a bit…say,embarassed… cos most of us are male,as U may have noticed, and it's a kinda surprise,… everytime a female joins the clan..'his smily feature now became a bit like apologising, as if he would have said something wrong…something forbidden…

For a long second they were just staring at each other in complete silence, until Kurda broke it.

'So, welcome to Vampire Mountain.If my imformation is correct you've been bloded 7 months ago , and have never visited this place, right?'

She nodded slowly. For an unknown reason, she tried to avoid his questioning look. His beautiful, sky-blue look…Far from describable…

'So I just thought that first of all I should bring you around, and show the halls.Have you met the Princes yet?'

'No' she answered automatically.His voice was so sedative, so attractive…

'Would you mind to make our trip, let's say , today? Or are you tired?'

'No…I mean ,Yes…'she said it was so hard to concentrate on speaking.She wished she coul only watch him and listen to him…She could have done it for hours…But suddenly, she felt confusion abut him, and her strange feelings..Can she trust him? She don't even know him…

'I think I'd better go to sleep right now.Maybe tomorrow?'

'Sure, it's all right.So…I was very pleased to see, you…And tomorrow I'm waiting you at my office if it's OK for you…'he stretched his hand out towards her, waiting for her to shake it.

Rachel stared at it for a second, and than took it. The shiver came again, unexpectably, and crossed her body.it was hard to let his hand off, but she knew , she had to.

With a simple good-bye, she walked out, straight to her cell, without looking back.

But if she had done so, she would have probably seen Kurda Smahlt , staring at her with a strange , warm expression on his face , until her shadow finally lost in the long, dark corridor.


End file.
